Wicked
by Bambooram
Summary: This is a Wicked fanfiction. The story takes place in modern time in the United States at a Catholic High School. Adrianna is badly injured and might not live - this makes Jennifer(a friend of Adrianna) think back at what happened before the accident – at the time, when Adrianna was bullied and Jennifer was a bully.
1. Chapter I: No One Mourns The Wicked

**[**_ Hello Peeps! If you start to read this fanfic you will have to bear a couple of things in mind!:_  
_1. I'm from Denmark, so the grammar might be a bit... off ;)_  
_2. You might not see the resemblance to the Wicked plot right from the start - but it will come. _

_So.. I hope you will enjoy this story. Leave a review if you did or didn't - please tell me what I could do better - your thoughts are my inspiration :) !_  
_Peace out! x _**]**

"Let us be glad, let us be grateful!" sang Jennifer in her pretty angelic voice. She continued to sing the Wicked song on stage, and didn't even notice the school principal talking to a secretary. The secretary had horrible news – news that would seem shocking to the whole school, but which wouldn't be something they surely would cry about.  
As soon as the principal looked up at Jennifer, she stopped singing. She could feel it too. Something was wrong, all wrong. He waved Jennifer over to him and she walked down the stairs, holding the folds in the giant dress, so she wouldn't slip in it and fall down the stairs.  
"Jennifer. You were friends with Adrianna, right?" he asked in a heavy voice, which was all wrong. The principal was always so wise and proud, but right now he seemed so weak and vulnerable. "Yes… yes I was?" she said taken aback. She moved some of her curly blonde hair behind her ears, a nervous habit of hers.

"You better take the day off." He told her, his mouth was just a tight line – there was no trace of a smile. "She was hit by a car." He half-whispered, hoping that no one would hear it. "They don't know how bad it is, but she is not awake right now. The doctors are doing their best."  
What Jennifer answered or how she reacted was what you would expect from a best friend – teary eyes and words that couldn't be understood. But how the girl Betty reacted to this (a girl who had heard the conversation between the principal and Adrianna) was the reason why the whole school would soon be whispering (and later talking) about what had happened to Adrianna Garzia.  
Adrianna had never been very popular in High School – and after the incident at the musical she had really lost all her respect at this catholic school. She was a Hispanic girl with dark skin, dark eyes and dark hair – which in all already made her a bit of an outcast in this school filled with white people.  
She had always kept to herself and stayed in her little group of other outcasts, reading a book or drawing a drawing. She had always been a victim for cruel words, been pushed, and she once had her locker filled with barber spray, so her books had all been ruined.

Jennifer didn't hurry home, but she stayed in school until lunch. At lunchtime everyone in the school knew about the accident and Jennifer's clique were all talking about Adrianna.  
"Well, I guess it's just God's way of punishing her for her sins."  
"You guess!" cried one of the girls at the table, and a small hope was spreading in Jennifer – but it quickly disappeared, when the girl added: "It IS God's way of punishing her! God, I'm so sorry for her parents for having such a sinful girl. That girl is going straight to hell." And after saying this, she took a bite of her carrot, she had made her point.  
The first girl, Lotte, looked confused around. Lotte was a very God-fearing girl, and was very careful about everything she did and said. "Well, uhm… what do you think, Jennifer? You must be relieved that she is not coming to school for a while… I mean, after what happened at the play rehearsal the last day?" Lotte asked Jennifer. Jennifer shook her head and she really didn't want to reply, but she had to say something. "I really don't think I can judge her. God is the only one who can and may judge." She told her catholic friends. "Oh, you're right." Whispered Lotte with a fearful voice – you could hear a faint prayer that she whispered, and you could hear that she was filled with regret for trying to make Jennifer judge another person.  
"Oh, come on." cried the carrot eating girl, Estella, "She has every right to mad at her. Jennifer, what do you feel? Let it out and pretend I'm a priest." She smiled.  
"But you're not." Added Lotte with her confused voice, which made Estella roll her eyeballs at her. "I don't want to discuss it." Jennifer replied, before she got up from her chair and started to pack her back. "Where are you going?" Estella laughed in disbelief.  
"I'm going home. I can't stand to hear more talk about that lesbian Adrianna." She said in a voice as hard as stone. The two friends looked shocked, but didn't say anything.

With that, she left the school – but she wasn't going home, she was heading for the Hospital. She was heading for Adrianna.

Adrianna wasn't being operated, but was in a stage of artificial coma. She looked so weak and small in that bed and it made Jennifer feel helpless.  
She couldn't do anything to help Adrianna, but she could sit at her side and pray for her friend.  
As she sat there and prayed, she came to think of how this friendship actually started.  
It was a long time ago since they first met – and they hadn't really started talking before this summer in senior years at High School. She thought about how she had bullied her for so many years – calling her devil's spawn, whore(because of the one time she supposedly did it with James Gregory). She thought about how her sister had "dragged" her to their home and made Jennifer suffer through dinner, forcing her to look at the girl she had bullied for so many years. And she remembered those feelings she had never felt before, before she started to know Adrianna – and then there was that time on the stage in front of, almost, the whole school.


	2. Chapter II: What is this feeling?

Her blonde hair was flying through the wind and her smile reached her eyes. Yes even her deep, sea blue eyes were smiling. Her eyes were always smiling.  
"Why is she so popular? She's so fake." Anna muttered. She and Adrianna were sitting on the school stairs in front of the school yard. They were eating their lunch break outside; enjoying the last days of summer.  
"She can't really be fake. She's a living and breathing human." Adrianna answered coolly with a slight accent, without letting her eyes off the book she was reading.  
"But yes, she is a pain in the ass. Her and her little clique of bff's." she added, before closing the book and taking off her reading glasses. "How can you be so calm? She always picks at you. No, she doesn't just pick at you – she pushes you around and makes your life a living bitch." The dark Anna cried. Adrianna hushed at her friend and shook her head "No, Anna. She is not making my life a living bitch. She tries to, but I'm not hurt. I know I'm better than them." She said, before she got up. "Class starts in five minutes. I need to go and fill my water bottle before class. We have history, and you know how Miss Inger won't let us leave the classroom for any reason at all… I don't even think she would let anyone go before class ends even if a fire started." Laughed Adrianna – she was always filled with happiness in front of others, which was something that could be very surprising.

They waved their goodbyes at each other, and Adrianna left to fill her bottle. When she came into the dark and moist ladies restroom the first thought in her head was to run, but she talked herself into staying. Jennifer's whole clique of friends they were standing in front of the mirrors and were talking about girly stuff. Adrianna walked over to the water fountain and started to fill her water bottle.  
"Oh girls, didn't it just start to smell a bit in here?" asked Estella, the girl who was so skinny, that it made her eyes pop out a bit – it made her look like a confused fish. But not to be fooled, for Estella could be very mean. "Oh my God, you are right. It smells like an atheist visiting her friends. I know, I know… we could sing a family song for our good friend." Jennifer laughed with a sugary sweet smile on her red lips.  
Adrianna tried to ignore them, but she knew the routine – they were going to sing ''we are family'' because of her brownish skin and because she were visiting the toilet. Cheerleader humor. They started to circle around her, clapping their skinny and sun-kissed hands, singing: ''we are family. I've got all my sisters with me.''  
Adrianna couldn't resist rolling her eyeballs at them and tried to walk out the door – but they blocked it, forcing her to listen to it. She began to tremble a bit, for she hated this psychological terror the girls were using against her – and she didn't like crowded spaces, and right now the restroom was pretty crowded. To her it felt like the room was getting whiter and like the walls came closer to her. She also felt like the girls were growing taller and like there wasn't a single spot in the restroom where there wasn't a singing cheerleader. She ran for it and locked herself inside one of the toilet stalls, even though it was smaller than the restroom. She hoped that the cheerleaders would get bored, but like bored hyenas they just kept singing the same thing over again and again: ''we are family. I've got all my sisters with me.'' And suddenly they started to climb the toilet stall and threw stuff down at her from the opening of the stall at the top. They threw water and paper, as if they were possessed by some evil demon. This didn't stop this before the bell rang and the class started. Even after they had left Adrianna couldn't get herself to leave the toilet stall.  
The smile everyone knew her for had disappeared – not for good, but for now.  
She just sat there on the toilet for a whole hour, before she decided that it was time to go home.

Jennifer's last class had just passed and she was using a lot of her time talking with her friends; Estella, Lotte, Jack and Jones. They had all been tight since pre-school and they had all romanced a bit – boy with girl of course. Nothing had really happened though, and now Jennifer was together with Samuel – a guy who had dropped out of High School last year – he was going to be a professional… something, and you didn't need an education for that he said – he just wanted to live the life. Jennifer didn't care if he was educated or not – as long as he loved her.  
She and her clique started to talk about the senior prom and who they were going with. "Of course I'm taking Samuel – he is certainly going to make me a prom queen." She smiled happily and looked dreamy.  
"Well he can't really be a prom king, if he is not a student at the school." Lotte answered. Jennifer hushed at her and didn't care to reply, but she was right – Samuel wouldn't become a prom king, since he dropped out last year. She sighed "Well, then I can't really go with him, can I?" she asked.  
"No I suppose you can't." said Jones and yawned, not looking very interested. "I should probably tell him that. I need that crown." She said in an eager voice, before she suddenly looked startled "Shoot, what time is it?" she asked in a startled voice. "It's… 15:45 pm." Lotte answered.  
"Oh my God, I need to pick up my sister." She almost yelled, and made a run for it.  
"Can't she just walk home herself?" joked Jack with a stupid smile across his face, but he was somehow serious – her sister always needed help to get home, and it could be very frustrating for her friends some days.  
"Very funny, Jack!" she replied, before she was gone. She hurried outside and saw her sister, sitting down(as always) and waiting. She walked up behind her sister. "Sorry Vanessa. I forgot about time. I was talking about prom with some friends." Jennifer excused. Vanessa shook her head and didn't even want to answer her sister, but then she took a deep breath and answered: "Of course you were talking about prom. You are probably going with Samuel, or one of the many other guys who want you." Vanessa said in a silent voice, that almost sounded sad. Her sister, Vanessa, was a weak girl who hadn't seen much joy in her life. She had been born a very sick girl, and at the age of seven she got hit by a car and broke a nerve in her back, so she couldn't walk again… she never would.  
"Vanessa. I'm sure someone is going to invite you too." Jennifer half-whispered. She was sad to always hear how hard her sister's life was. She, herself couldn't imagine what a life in a chair would be like, and she wouldn't want to know. She wouldn't want to know how it would feel to be trapped and not able to do whatever you wanted.

She tried to comfort her sister, but without any luck. How could you ever comfort a teenage girl, who knew that she, was doomed to spend the rest of her life in a wheelchair, when she also was sure that it was the reason she didn't have a boyfriend. Though Jennifer never said anything, she wasn't surprised that Vanessa didn't have a boyfriend; and it wasn't because Vanessa wasn't an attractive girl. Vanessa had a bit more brown golden hair than Jennifer, and her eyes were green – and when she smile, Jennifer even thought that she was prettier than the prettiest girl… but Vanessa almost never smiled, and she was always sad – and she was always complaining about her life. This was the reason why she didn't have a boyfriend, and before she would change, she wouldn't get one.  
With no luck comforting her sister, she started to push the wheelchair – going home.  
Jennifer was heartbroken for her sister – her sister really needed a friend. Her sister couldn't survive without a friend.


	3. Chapter III: Dancing Through Life

Pushing Vanessa through the park later that day, they came to a swing. "I remember that swing. I always loved to play on it and pretend that I could fly." Vanessa said in a faint whisper.  
Jennifer heard what her sister said and softly laid her hand on her sister's shoulder. There wasn't much to do about this – she could not get up on that swing, for she would just fall off, wouldn't she? "Nessie, I know you miss it. But you have to find new ways to have fun; you can't dwell in the past." But Vanessa didn't want to hear this and she covered her ears with her hands.  
"Nessie, you're such a baby sometimes!" Jennifer yelled, before hitting her sister soft on the head – she hated when she did that, when she isolated herself and didn't want to listen.  
Suddenly they were interrupted by a voice, a hoarse voice – it was Samuel. Jennifer couldn't stop smiling when she saw him and jumped into his arms as soon as he came close enough. "Oh! Samuel! I've missed you so much!" she said with a smile. Samuel laughed a bit, "Wow, easy there." He said before looking down at Vanessa, "Hey girly. Is everything okay? You look a bit blue today." He said and smiled at her – Nessie looked away with a faint blush. Samuel was this hot boyfriend of Jennifer's. He always had this big smile on his lips and his hair was thick, short and syrup colored. He was tall and muscular – but not too muscular. His green eyes were a bit shinier than Vanessa's. Every girl would have loved to date Samuel – until he dropped out of High School. Jennifer still loved him though – they had been together since their sophomore year.

"So why doesn't she speak today?" he asked in a forced confused voice and put on his silly smile.  
"She's mad, because she can't get on the swing." Jennifer replied and rolled her deep blue eyes – not at him, but at the situation with Vanessa. Why couldn't she just grow up?  
"Can't get on the swing? What are you talking about Nessie? Of course you can!" Samuel almost yelled at her. He got closer to her and lifted her up in his big and strong arms. He held her tight into his grizzly bear-like body. He held her body, with her limp legs hanging over his arm, and with her hands around his shoulder - and then he placed her into a swing. He didn't place her in the ordinary swing that she was used to, but he placed her in one of the big net swings, where she could lie on her back and look up at the sky – or around if she wanted to. For the first time today she smiled – she didn't know what he wanted to do, before he did it, and it made her smile. When he started to push the swing, the swing flew from side to side – up in the air and down again. For the first time today she laughed. She laughed more and more, and she was happy.  
Samuel had made her happy, and she knew now that she could never repay this favor of his.

They kept doing this for a while and Jennifer could see how happy her sister was. She was so thankful that Samuel would spend his time doing this for her angry sister.  
When they were done Nessie was placed in the wheelchair again, still with a smile on her face.  
Samuel kissed his girlfriend and they said their goodbye.

At Adrianna's home her father and mother hadn't gotten home yet. They would probably be working late and it was Adrianna who was responsible for cooking her own dinner. She looked through all the cabinets and cupboards, trying to find some food. She wasn't really hungry, but her appetite was big – it always was after a hard day in school. At last she decided to make a tomato salad, but when she was done with it, she didn't touch it. She just couldn't get herself to eat anything. She thought about what had happened today and it brought back all of those disgusting feelings that she had felt. She felt nauseous and decided to sit down and breathe – she didn't want to puke. After some time, she tried to get up and get to bed, but before hitting the bed, she felt that stream of nausea again and made a run for it. She puked – she puked everything up that she had felt, and she cried. The disgusting feeling she had felt was now both in her and reflected in the toilet. She was not that happy girl that the outcasts thought she was. She got up from the floor and flushed the toilet a couple of times; she was shaking a bit from the aftermath, but her stomach felt better now.  
It didn't take long before she decided to brush her teeth and to try to go to bed again, and this time she fell asleep.

Jennifer fell asleep too, but not with a feeling of nausea. She fell asleep with the feeling of happiness (for her sister) and a feeling of excitement – tomorrow the audition for the school musical was taking place, and she knew that she was going to try out – this year's production was "Wicked", and she was going to try out for the perfect and blonde girl Glinda. But who was going to play Elphaba? And what about her love interest? Fiyero?


	4. Chapter IV: For Good

Next day at school the hallway was filled up with students. They all wanted to audition for a part in the musical, Wicked. Okay, it wasn't all the students, but most of them. Jennifer was almost the first in line and she stepped inside with her red smile and her elegant moving body.  
"I am Jennifer Abrams, I am auditioning for the part as Glinda. I will be singing ''For Good'' from the musical." She said with a smile, before she started to sing.  
_  
I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return.  
_  
A while after this Adrianna came into the audition. Everyone were surprised that she was even going to try – and people had talked in the line. Why would she even try? Could she even sing?  
She stumbled inside, unsteady on her feet. "Hello" she stuttered – a bit nervous. She had been pushed into this by one of her outcast friends who had heard her talk about how much she loved this play.  
"I… I will be trying out for the role as Elphaba and I will be singing… ''No Good Deed''" she said in a nervous voice. The teachers who would be judging her was sitting on the chairs in a line, leaning back and staring blankly at her, which only got her more nervous. She remembered that she had forgotten to mention her own name, "Ow, and my name is Adrianna Garcia." She added and looked awkwardly away.  
She coughed and took a sip of the water from her water bottle, before she got ready to sing.  
_  
What good is this chanting?  
I don't even know what I'm reading!  
I don't even know what trick I ought to try  
Fiyero, where are you?  
Already dead of bleeding.  
One more disaster I can add to my  
Generous supply?  
No good deed goes unpunished  
No act of charity goes unresented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
That's my new creed  
My road of good intentions  
Led where such roads always lead  
No good deed  
Goes unpunished!_

Nessa  
Doctor Dillamond:  
Fiyero:  
Fiyero!

When Jennifer was done singing her part, she was smiling and bowing for her teachers. She left with a smile, and with a certain glow about her. She knew that she had done this thing right, and that she for certain would get this part.

When Adrianna was done she was breathing wildly and had teary eyes. She was filled with what the teachers saw as passion, but in reality Adrianna was only filled with grief and anger. She left and didn't even care if she would get the part or not – it was her friends who had pushed her to do this. She left the school area and wanted to go home, but then she saw another girl. It was that girl in the wheelchair. She was just sitting there, which is somehow obvious – but she didn't go anywhere, and that seemed strange, because it seemed like she was waiting for someone.  
"Hey? Do you need help?" Adrianna asked and walked over to the girl. "Aren't you Vanessa?" people called her Wheelnessa – a stupid name and not very creative. The girl, Vanessa, gave a slight nod and looked at Adrianna with a confused look on her face "I think my sister forgot about me." She answered in an honest voice. "She'll probably come soon though. She often forgets about me." The sad little girl added. Adrianna shook her head, "Oh come on. I can't just leave you here waiting for your sister to drop by." Adrianna said, before she walked behind the chair, "Which way?" She asked, and Vanessa pointed in the direction of her home. Adrianna started to push. "So who is your sister? I can almost guess that she is older than you." Adrianna said to make some small talk with her new acquaintance. "Her name is Jennifer. Jennifer Abrams." The sad little girl answered. Even though Adrianna's heart stopped for half a second, she didn't say anything about how Jennifer had bullied her so many times. Jennifer wasn't the worst, so there was no need to mention how her sister was a bully. Adrianna was surprised that Jennifer's little sister was disabled and in a wheelchair – wouldn't a girl with a disabled sister act better with the outcasts? It appeared not. "Do you know my sister?" Vanessa asked Adrianna, and Adrianna decided to nod. "Yeah, I've got a couple of classes with her." She answered. "Then she probably won't mind if you stay over for a bit, will she?" the girl asked with a big smile on her lips, turning her face towards Adrianna. Adrianna was shocked by the question, but didn't want to seem rude, for this girl seemed rather lonely. "No, of course not. Of course she wouldn't mind." Adrianna answered the girl in the wheelchair. They kept on walking and rolling their way to Vanessa's home, and Adrianna started to fear the worst. This would go bad and she needed to talk her way around this dinner thing.  
"Are you sure there's enough food?" "Will your parents mind?" "Am I not too old to be your friend?" "Will your parents be happy that a stranger followed you home?" But no matter what she asked, the girl always had a quick answer about how her parents wouldn't mind – and that they would just be happy for her, that she was meeting new people.

When they came to Vanessa and Jennifer's home Adrianna was a bit surprised. Their house wasn't anything special – it was big, yes, but it wasn't at rich looking as she would have imagined. She had always imagined Jennifer as being extremely rich and snobby, bu it seemed, she wasn't that rich (but still richer than Adrianna).  
They walked inside – or Vanessa rolled and Adrianna walked. The house was pretty and clean inside and smelled like food, and lots of food that was.  
"Nessie, is that you?" a voice called from another room. "Yeah, it's me." Vanessa answered and smiled shyly at Adrianna. "I have a friend over for dinner. I don't hope you mind?" she asked, and then the mother was there. The mother was probably around fifty, but her smile made her look young – and it was easy to see who Jennifer had gotten her smiling eyes from. "Well Hello!" she almost cried and eagerly shook Adrianna's hand. "It's not often friends of Vanessa come over, so this is really lovely." She said with a smile. "Come on inside, we're going to eat in five minutes."  
Adrianna's cheeks blushed and she was happy that her skin was so dark that you couldn't really see how red she was. She helped Vanessa to the table and sat down. At the table a man sat with his newspaper, not looking up from it. He looked very concentrated.  
Adrianna's eyes darted around in the room – just trying to find something that she could look at and seem busy with, and then she saw it… she saw a big cross, and then she saw a small statue with Mother Mary. She could almost hit herself in the face – She had stepped into her bully's house, who appeared to be very catholic people, and she was probably forced to say prayers at the table too. Sure enough, they were saying prayers before they started to eat.  
To Adrianna's surprise, Jennifer hadn't made an appearance yet, even though it was dinner time. But just as she had this thought, Jennifer made her entrance.  
"Oh my God! I am so sorry Vanessa!" she cried and ran to her sister and hugged her, but she stiffened when she saw Adrianna. "What is she doing here?" she asked, and you could hear that she was everything but happy. But at least she sat down, and she hadn't thrown any paper or water on her… yet.  
"She helped me get home." Vanessa answered, and that almost shut Jennifer up, but then she got another reason to ruin the dinner: "Why did you follow my sister home?" she asked with a confused look, which was looking a bit mad. "I… I didn't want her to wait outside alone. I didn't know she was your sister." Excused Adrianna, but this only made Jennifer raise her eyebrows "Oh, so you wouldn't have helped her if you had known that she was my sister?" she asked. "I better leave." Interrupted Adrianna, but Vanessa grabbed a hold in her arm. "Please, don't leave. She's just a bit edgy when she's tired." Excused Vanessa, and gave her sister an annoyed look.  
"Please girls, don't act like small children. We should all just be grateful that Vanessa got home." The mother said with a smile, before eyeing Jennifer, and this made Jennifer shut up.  
They continued to eat, and the mother asked Adrianna a lot of questions.  
"So, are you in the same class as Jennifer?" she asked, and Adrianna nodded "Yes, but we only have a couple of the same classes." She replied.  
"Well, how come I've never heard about you before, then? You seem like such a nice girl. Nicer than that… what was her name.." she said while she was wildly snapping her fingers, searching her memory for the name. "Estella!" she yelled, "Yeah, that name… that girl. She never takes her shoes off and she never smiles." She said and nodded. Adrianna was about to smile, but Jennifer's presence scared her too much to begin to smile about her friends being mocked.  
"Estella is alright." Jennifer said and rolled her eyes. "Estella's a bitch." Vanessa said in a cold voice, and this made her mother jump. "Vanessa! We do not use that language in this house, young woman!" she cried.  
"But do you two talk together in school?" the mother asked.  
The table got quiet. Adrianna was the bullied and Jennifer the bully, but there was no way her mother could know that. There was no way that Jennifer would ever have told her mother about this. The mother eyed everyone, but no one answered.  
"I have to go." Adrianna said as an answer, before she got up and walked over to the door.  
She got her shoes on and started to walk.

She was walking fast, but suddenly she could hear footsteps behind her – walking faster than herself. "Adrianna, wait!" it was Jennifer's voice. She turned her head and saw Jennifer come running to her.  
Adrianna feared the worst "Jennifer, I'm sorry. I honestly didn't know it was your sister. If I had known I wouldn't have talked to her." She said and just continued to walk.  
"Adrianna, stop!" she commanded and grabbed her arms, pulling it so Adrianna had to stop. Adrianna looked very confused at her enemy. "I am not mad." She said… almost in a whisper. "I am glad you helped my sister. I was so stupid. My friends told me that she should learn to roll than thing for herself, and I listened to them. It wasn't until half an hour later that I came to think of how fast her arms get tired." Said Jennifer and crossed her arms, looking very guilty. "Thank you for making sure that my sister got home safe."  
Adrianna couldn't believe her eyes or ears – that Jennifer would ever talk like that to her. "And… I'm sorry I'm being so harsh with you in school. I don't mean to, you know?" she said and looked away, shameful perhaps? "It's a hierarchy thing, I think…" she excused, as if she thought it would make things okay. "I'm not okay with it." answered Adrianna, which shocked Jennifer. "I lie sleepless at night because of you and your clique. I hate school and I hate life. You should really try to grow up, life isn't just high school, you know?" Adrianna added, before she started to walk.  
Jennifer was left behind – she stood in the same spot for some time. She felt so guilty and didn't know what to think or what to do.


End file.
